magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 10: If the Flower Blooms
is the tenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis Makito raises a cactus secretly infected with a Hades Beast to impress a girl he likes. Plot Makito is putting his brothers through towel rubdown training, but they aren't into it. He tries to get Urara into it but Houka stops her. Makito says if they are ready for a new sister. He races on his bike to a coffee shop with his produce for Eriko. The others spy on him, Houka is sure he is in love. Tsubasa is not for being dragged here. Makito gets a ball of lettuce in his face. Eriko complains it has bugs. Makito reassures it is good inside. He wants to show her his field. She asks if he is asking her on a date. She gives him a cactus and will go on a date on it as long as he can make a flower bloom from it. A while later, the siblings are outside pondering what just happened. Urara thinks this is bad. Makito overhears them. Kai asks Makito if he likes her. Houka suggests giving up on her. Makito is not listening. They get a call for an Infershia attack. Zobiru are grabbing people. A high Zobiru carries a canister and plans to make one man stronger. The Magiranger arrive to save the day. Makito surprises the others that he is carrying the cactus as he fights. Kai questions him about it. Tsubasa tells him to not be silly. Makito tosses it in the air, he catches it and puts it on a bin. A monster comes out of the canister and t merges with the cactus. The Magiranger destroy the High Zobiru and Makito retrieves the cactus. Back at the house, everyone is freaking as Mandora-boy is screaming. Makito has headphones and takes Mandora-Boy's pot for Petit-Eriko. Meanwhile, Nai and Mea show Branken the empty canister. Wolzard blames Branken for getting in his way. Nai says Specter latches to anyone. Back at the house, the cactus eats the books and becomes bigger. The next day, Makito is happy to find the cactus "Petite Eriko" even bigger. Mandora-Boy tells them of it eating and everyone thinks he was dreaming. The plant then eats their food. When they look, nothing happens. Suddenly, a flower has grown. Excited, Makito runs to Eriko to show her the plant. She thinks it is a new cactus and that he is lying. She admits she gave him a cactus that doesn't grow flowers. Eriko says there is no way a sweltering man like him can be with her. Kai gets mad and wants to do something, Tsubasa stops him. Urara then goes to punch her, the others try to stop her. Urara ends up punching Makito. Later, Makito sits with the plant in a field. Kai tries to cheer him up and tell him to get rid it but Makito says he put too much into growing it. He sees its mouth and it walks way. The plant then eats his bike and becomes a monster. The five chase after the monster and encounter Nai, Mae and Zobiru. Specter eats humans. Eriko gets in the path of the monster. Makito runs off. The others fight the Zobiru. They then transform. Makito finds Eriko's bag and asks for the forest to help him find her. The trees then point in the direction. As Makito continues, trees point him in the right direction as she runs from the monster. She trips, falls and Makito tackles the monster down. He shields her and is about to transform but knows he cant when she watches. He tells her to run away. The monster takes him down. He says he loves her. She tries to shut him up and say she was mean to him. He says besides that, he loves her. He fights the monster. She follows his direction and runs. He successfully takes the foe down. He transforms and presents himself and fights him. He asks for the power of the forest and a big Green Ground attack is performed. The five reunite. Urara is surprised he still loves that mean girl. Kai considers him a real man. The monster is made big and they form MagiKing. They bring the monster down. Makito gets a new spell and takes the center. They perform this spell to lift the Spectre out of the plant. They then do the Magical Climax on the Specter. Back at Aniki farm, Makito looks at his cabbage and Eriko still doesn't want to see it. She wants a hug. Makito carries her to the cabbage. The others watch. Houka says that men are women are truly beyond comprehension. Makito drops Eriko and apologizes. They end up kissing and the siblings hiding their faces. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, *'''Pre-Credits Spell: Giruma Magi Magiine (expulsion of evil possessions from objects) **Mandora Boy tries to get his pot back from Makito but fails to do so, remaining in a bucket as it continues to hold his cactus *The footage of this episode was not used for an actual episode of "Mystic Force" though the scene of all the trees bending was used in an early promo for "Mystic Force". DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Stage 9: Fiery Friendship Fusion, Stage 10: If the Flower Blooms, Stage 11: Night of the Vampires and Stage 12: The Mark of Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa